


R「是你的雅马哈 ‘短小片段之同居日常’」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 是泥塑
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	R「是你的雅马哈 ‘短小片段之同居日常’」

萧盏穿着睡裙趴在床上刷手机，卫生间里传来王博哗啦啦冲凉的声音。她晚上蜜桃乌龙茶喝多了，这会儿很想上厕所，但是太懒了，就想着等一等，等王博出来了她回去。

结果等王博光着上身肩膀挂着毛巾出来了，她还在玩手机。

“看什么呢？” 王博扫了一眼她趴在床上的样子，撅着翘屁股，睡衣清凉的很，露出白花花的胳膊和腿，骚得要死。

于是他凑到人身后撩开了萧盏的裙底，果不其然，真空的。

“女团选秀。” 萧盏晃着小腿踢了踢王博作乱的手，忍住想要去厕所的欲望随口答应道，“你别乱弄我。”

“女团有什么好看的，没你漂亮。” 王博一把攥住人的脚踝亲了一口，修长的指节已经抵在了光溜溜的逼口，轻轻一伸就探进了逼里。

萧盏还攥着手机趴在床上，扭过头说：“女团不好看，那个导师还挺帅的....诶你别弄…！” 

她本来就想尿，这会儿被人指奸了两下就小腹发酸，好像马上要喷尿了一样，连忙拦住王博。谁知道王博好像醋了似得，狠狠扣了两下她湿漉漉的嫩逼，另一只手抓过手机扫了一眼。

看完就丢到了一边：“你男人在这儿硬着呢，你还在看什么男导师？”

说着，王一博就拽着她的脚踝往自己身下拖了过来，狠狠拍了一下人白嫩的屁股，扶着硬的发疼的几把就操了进去。刚进去萧盏就拽着枕头尖叫，好像今天格外敏感，逼都比平常绞的要紧了。

“你夹那么紧干什么，” 王一博掐着她的腰啪啪操了两下，只觉得里头又热又窄，要活生生把自己吸死了一样，“不是早上才操过吗，宝宝？”

“你别，你先别弄...出去，我要尿尿....” 萧盏只觉得自己经了这么两下干已经到达了极限，浑身都有点发颤，好像稍微刺激一下就会忍不住喷出尿来。

王博听了不但没出去，反而笑了一声，又是一个狠顶，直接整根埋了进去：“尿吧，尿给我看，老公不嫌弃。”

“啊啊啊————！不要...快出去…嗯～！” 萧盏眼泪在眼眶里打转，漂亮的大眼睛泛着水光，小逼还在不断地收缩，又爽又难受，“我要去厕所...”

“行，” 大小姐从来没有尿在床上给他看过，他光是想到那个场景就觉得鸡吧要爆炸。但是看萧盏这幅不配合的样子，他暂时打消了这个念头。

接着他就把人拦腰扶着站了起来，身下的交合处还连在一起，因为大幅度的动作而把萧盏撞的又叫又流水，“走，老公陪着你去。”

萧盏花了十分的力气忍住不要在卧室里鸟出来，连说话都是哆嗦的。于是美人穿着裙底被掀开的睡裙，就这么一只手扶着墙，被王博搂着屁股亦步亦趋走到了卧室门口。

每走一步两个人都不免要因为不同步而撞在一起，王博的大几把抵在她的穴心摩擦，爽的她几乎走不动路了，塌着腰身崩溃地呻吟。

“呜呜呜呜老公，老公…要尿出来了...要喷了呜呃呃啊———！”

萧盏最后是刚要穿过走廊就被王博搂着抵在了墙上玩穴。男人贴的很近，咬着她的耳朵往她耳蜗里灌骚话，跨部顶的啪啪作响。最过分的是大手居然伸到了前段，又揉又摁，打着圈儿地肆意玩弄萧盏的逼口。

“宝宝就尿在这儿，尿给老公看，看你是怎么被玩儿失禁的！”

萧盏几乎是被揉了没两下就尖叫着喷出来了。骚水混着尿一同弄脏了一大片木质地板，空气中都是她失禁的味道，还有点甜腻的桃子味儿。她直接爽的像失去了意识一样，被王博插的多狠都只是带着哭腔地浪叫。

“呜呜呜尿了！尿出来了呜啊啊！！老公好大——哦嗯...要死掉了..被干死了啊啊——！！”

王一博也是爽的控制不住，打桩一样地操她刚刚喷过水的骚逼，噗嗤噗嗤的，溅出来的水液也弄的到处都是。大小姐那一对白花花的大奶子不知道什么时候从睡裙里跑了出来，原本贴着墙壁是有些凉的，被王博看见了直接抓到了手里捏圆捏扁。

写不动了，总之这天晚上85锻炼了自己拖地的能力，家里重新变得一尘不染。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
